


Dance The Night Away With Me

by AbbyO317



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyO317/pseuds/AbbyO317
Summary: Part One:For the Bobby stans 💜Bobby’s POVHeart Rate Challenge
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie/Main Character (Love Island)
Kudos: 13





	Dance The Night Away With Me

What if MC was sent home instead of Hannah on day three, and had her chance to come back in and win the heart over our favourite baker.  
  


**Bobby**

Lottie blew a kiss to Gary and then turned on her heel to strut back up to the roof terrace. 

I heard the girls collectively scream with happiness from up there. 

And then it went quiet.

 _Too_ quiet.

At that moment, no one had _any_ idea that there would be one more very special performance coming our way.

"Guess we're done now lads." Gary sighed happily.

"That was pure class." Carl added.

"Na mate, 'twas terrifying!"

_It really was_

_Especially when you’re dancing for girls that you have_ **_no_ ** _romantic connections with_

“And now time for the results.” Noah said and shook his arms out with nerves.

_There’s no need to be nervous, it was just a bit of fun anyway_

We were about to take our heart rate monitors off, but then we heard the start of another song playing.

It was just background music, until…

An unfamiliar looking woman emerged from the villa, stepping down the stairs in time with the beat.

_Damn, she’s fit_

"Oh my days, mate! Another girl?"

"Who is that?" Carl asked excitedly as he jumped in his seat.

"Mate! She looks stunning." 

The corners of her mouth upturned into a smile, showing off her pearly whites, and it was the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

She fixed her black cat ears and flipped her long, slightly curled, black hair behind her shoulders.

“Hey boys!” She said, and projected her voice loud enough that we could hear her.

_This is probably sappy, but her voice sounds like an angel’s harp_

I felt my breath hitch in my chest as I watched her strut towards us, and I was absolutely blown away by her outfit of choice.

The corset-style bodysuit hugged her body like latex, and her sheer, black tights caught the light of the flames in the fire as she twirled around.

Her cat tail whipped around in time with the fluidity of her movements and I could tell, she had already made a good impression on every single one of us.

She tapped her index finger off her chin in thought for a moment about something, before making her way over to Gary.

His eyes grew wide like saucers as she took his lap. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck as she rolled her body along with the melody.

Gary’s face flushed a deep red colour while she began to trail her fingers up his sides and rested her hands on his shoulders.

She pushed forwards and stood up off his lap, quickly finding her place next to Ibrahim. She lifted her leg up and turned 180 degrees to sit on his thighs.

“Oh! I’m the wrong way around!” She said and stood up.

She spun around and sat back down, pressing her back against his chest. She rolled her hips backwards against his, and then she smiled again.

 _I think I know what she’s_ **_trying_ ** _to do_

She made her way from Rahim over to Carl, who looked up at her and a smile broke on his face. She took his hand in hers and held it up to her mouth as she slipped two of his fingers into her mouth.

“Jesus Christ.” Carl said while she sucked on his fingers.

She released his fingers from her mouth, leaving a ring of red lipstick around them.

“Mate…”

Her time with Carl had now come to an end as she stood in front of Graham.

She took both of his hands in hers this time and ran them down the sides of her body. I couldn’t tell what was happening as she had her back to me but Graham’s face said it all.

_Mate… she’s going to kill us all!_

She kissed him on the cheek and then made her way over to Noah.

His gaze travelled up and down her body hungrily, but I wasn’t really focused on that. My eyes were drawn to hers, dragging me into the forest.

The green tones were bright with joy and excitement, but dark with lust at the same time. 

And that made me _very_ curious about her.

She left one kiss on his neck and one on his left cheek before she walked away from him.

And then she did something that only a _few_ people can execute well. She strutted around the firepit and got onto her hands and knees like a cat.

She _crawled_ over to me, and knelt in between my legs. Her fingers brushed up my legs and rested on my thighs.

"Jesus Christ" I muttered.

As she got to her feet, her lips gently pressed against my stomach in an open-mouthed kiss and her tongue dragged up my torso. She kissed just below my collarbone and then pulled away.

She took my hands in hers and ran them down the leathery fabric of her catsuit, like she had done with Graham, and stopped at her hips. I subconsciously placed my hands there and pulled her closer to me.

“Someone’s eager.” She said, and there was a hint of a laugh in her tone of voice.

_I am_

**_Very_ ** _eager to get to know you_

She slowly sat on my lap and _already_ my second brain had awoken. She brushed her hair out of her way and pressed her soft lips against my skin, pacing open mouthed kisses along my collarbone.

I felt her mouth open further and her tongue dragged from the base of my neck to the pressure point below my ear, stopping for a second before sucking hard on the skin.

_Oh Jesus_

I bit my lip so hard, trying to hold in a moan, that I thought it would bleed as her lips connected to the most sensitive part of my neck, kissing it passionately and stopping to suck and bite it.

"Bloody hell, mate..." I heard Gary say.

_Bloody hell is right_

"She's quite the cheeky gal, ain't she?"

She then moved her hot, open mouthed kisses upwards toward the shell of my ear.

“You’re so hot.” She whispered, which shot my heart rate up past the hundreds.

 _There is_ **_no way_ ** _we’re winning this thing_

And then, finally, she pulled away and looked deep into my eyes.

The tension was unbearable and I felt myself begin to squirm underneath her.

_Kiss me_

_Please_

She tilted her head slightly to the right, so I copied her. One of her hands cupped the back of my head and she began to scratch the nape of my neck with her fingernails.

Her lips puckered up slightly and she leaned in. Our lips met in what I can only describe as the most heavenly kiss I have ever received.

Her tongue swiped my bottom lip for access and I immediately opened my mouth.

She pushed her chest against mine as her back arched. I thought about it, and then I laced my fingers up in her hair.

She dragged her long nails down my chest to my stomach, and down to the band on my jeans, keeping their lips locked. She slipped her hand past the waistband, into my pants and-

_Oh my days_

_Is that not against the rules of this challenge?_

“Hey you can't do that!” Gary said.

"Why not?" She asked as she pulled away from me.

_Nooo!_

“It's against the rules!" He argued.

"Is it?"

She threw him a wink and said; "I never follow the rules,” before turning back to me.

“We’ll have to continue this later.” She murmured into my mouth as she kissed me.

“Definitely.”

_And I’m single…_

_Meaning, she can sleep in my bed_

She pulled away from me and gave my nose a little kiss as she stood up.

“Boop!”

_Oh my goodness_

_She booped the booper!_

She blew a kiss towards us and then walked away to the sound of the loudest applause of the night.

 _She_ **_deserved_ ** _that applause_

“Bobby man, you look like you’re about to explode.” Carl said.

“Sae dae ye, pal. 'n', ah mean... Honestly, kin ye blame me?”

“Not at all. That girl has got some _moves_.” Graham added.

“Lottie is going to kill me.”

“Whit’s **_up_ ** Gaz?” I asked while trying my very hardest to hold a laugh in.

“Something that shouldn’t be?” Carl teased.

Gary denied and denied, but finally he admitted it and covered his face with his hands out of embarrassment.

_I can’t say anything though_

**Five minutes later**

To pretty much no one’s surprise, you guessed it, I hadn’t brought anyone’s heart rate up as high as Noah and Ibrahim did. Even with my jokes!

“The girl who raised the boys’ heart rates the highest is… me!” The new girl announced from next to me.

We were told to sit in our couples a few minutes ago, but as we were both single, we sat next to each other.

“I don’t believe that!” Lottie said and snatched the phone off the poor girl.

“Blake blah blah blah all heart rates raised the highest by Sierra.”

_There is no way…_

“Sierra?”

“That’s me!”

“I’m so sorry love, for-”

She shot Gary a friendly, heartwarming smile and said “No need to apologise. I had my glow up didn’t I?”

“More like glow down.” Lottie said under her breath, but Sierra ignored her.

On day one I was hoping she would pick me. But she chose to be with Rocco who pied her off for Marisol.

Then during the first recoupling, I had really wanted to pick her. But Lottie wouldn’t let me. Lottie _hated_ Sierra, but I had no idea why since she was so lovely.

After Gary had chosen to save Hannah, Sierra pulled me for a chat. 

It was _meant_ to be a chat but she pulled a Rocco and we made out on the bench for a while.

And then she had to go...

 **_That’s_ ** _why the kiss felt so familiar to me_

After that, she left the villa, and I thought I would never see her again.

“Well done Sierra!” Chelsea squealed and clapped enthusiastically for her.

_Yes, well done Sierra for making a mess of me, and the rest of the boys tonight_

“Thank you, what’s your name?”

“Chelsea. I feel like we’re going to be _besties_!”

“Yes!” Sierra squealed.

_Is falling in love at first sight a thing?_

_Because it_ **_should_ ** _be_

I looked towards Lottie who had a scowl on her face.

She beckoned me over and threw a dirty glance at Sierra.

I shook my head and got up.

The couples dispersed around the villa, leaving just Sierra and I on the benches.

“Ye wur sae hot, babes.” I said, not wanting to call her ‘babe’ or anything in case she felt uncomfortable.

“So were you. Just looking at you makes me want to melt.”

 _She is_ **_so_ ** _cute!_

Her words filled my heart with happiness and burst through my chest with joy.

“That’s sae cute, Lass.”

She entwined her fingers with mine and kissed my knuckles.

We sat in a comfortable silence and watched the stars twinkle in the sky. I breathed out a sigh of contentment and smiled at her.

_Could I find love with her?_

_Maybe…_

Maybe.

“Hey, Bobby?”

She seemed nervous about what she was going to say, which was _completely_ different from her confident demeanour earlier.

“Aye?”

“I um… I…” She trailed off and gazed into my eyes once more.

_You…?_

“I really like you.”

_No shit_

_Would have_ **_never_ ** _guessed that_

“Ah lik' ye tae. Wan’ tae give this thing a go? ah mean… me 'n' ye? On day one ah pure wanted ye tae pick me, bit ye didnae 'n' that’s okay! bit seein’ ye fall apairt ower Rocco broke mah hert 'n' it made me realise ah liked ye. If that mak’s sense.”

 _Not just_ **_like_ **

_This is_ **_definitely_ ** _‘_ **_love_ ** _at first sight’_

“Say that again?” She asked.

“Alright, hang on. Ah like ye. Do ye wan’ tae give this thing a go? Me ‘n’ ye. As a couple?”

And I know I have only known her for four days in total, but she’s been on my mind for pretty much every single moment of every day for the past three weeks.

”Of course I do! That’s why I came back. For you.”

And I _do_ feel like I am falling in love with her.

**Author's Note:**

>  **From within the beach hut, with Sierra:**  
>  “I felt like… giving all of the boys a taster, and then giving the boy I like the most the full whammy. Y’know?”


End file.
